


Giants and Gems

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Chance Meetings, Hidden Talents, Stone Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: A chance meeting in Thranduil's youth shapes the course of the world and unleashes a creature few have had the chance to meet.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Through time and starlight my hand…no, not hand…ugh_ ” With a groan the blonde hair of young Elf on break from his parents bakery was clenched in his fists before the small book containing the poem he was entrusted to memorize for the upcoming festival of starlight was thrown angrily off into the distance. Through a steady breath his hands unclenched his hair before his body turned and scanned in a frantic search for the lone copy he was entrusted. 

In this young Kingdom books were quite the rarity, with less than half of all Elves in their youth even bothering to learn to read and write their own language, let alone others, with next to none of the adults even bothering with the assumed tedious task. In an eager race he chased the assumed direction the book sailed off in through the tall grass and flower coated patches of green between the protective trees towering above.

In a slow exhale his feet stopped as he scanned over the very empty patch of green beside a small enchanted lake none were allowed to touch, a lake his book was currently on the other side of in the small island there, propped open against a large rectangular stone coated in a thick sheet of moss covering the shimmering opal carved statue of a young woman countless children had come to steal glimpses of. 

Wetting his lips he inched closer to the lake unsure if he should bother to break the unwritten rule or face the wrath of his parents and his teacher whom had entrusted him with the book. Anxiously his eyes scanned over the peaceful expression of the young glowing figure supposedly sleeping soundly. For years he’d heard whispers of others swearing they had seen her breathing before, a long assumed humorous statement meant only to draw others to stare at the curiously placed figure.

But the longer his eyes scanned over the bare face and neck reaching to the thin pale green sleeveless dress exposing just a few inches of shoulder above the layer of moss coating the rest of her casually draped body with barely an exposed curled knuckle in front of her chest with her other arm tucked under her head as a pillow, his eyes scanned over the moss once again as it rose through the deep inhale from the woman. Through a soft gasp his eyes widened at the woman shifting as her hand against her chest slid off the stone and came to rest on the very book he was hoping to retrieve. 

Under the silvery light of Telperion the glowing opal skin of the curiously shifting fingers gliding across the page he watched the shimmering multicolored glowing eyes matching the nails on the hand opened. Through another deep breath her figure rose causing the sheet of mithril curls to fall around her back and shoulder while she sat up collecting the book in her hand as she did.

Curiously her eyes scanned over the book resting on the sheet of moss draped across her lap before her eyes rose to the figure reflected in the pool surrounding her bed. In an easy motion her legs were shifted forward allowing her bare feet to plant on the now brightly pulsing grass and flowers sprouting taller at her touch. Gently swaying around her the pale green fabric swayed through her path to the water, holding her eyes on the anxiously fidgeting teen across the pond from her gripping tightly on the hem of his long sleeves draped across his palms. 

In a steady path her feet carried her across the still waters filled with starlight then onto the now glowing grass on the other side swaying around her as the bright silvery shade of her hair darkened to a deep black with speck of silver still revealed in each tight curl as she swayed while the shade of her eyes shifted to a dazzlingly bright emerald mirrored on her nails as she stopped before him extending the book. Timidly his hand clasped around the side opposite hers through his next scan over her shimmering frame before he softly stated,  _“Thank you.”_

A gentle smile eased onto her face as she eyed his face in return, in a quick drop to her lips his eyes settled at their parting just before clasping shut again as a clear shout sounded in the distance,  _“Thranduil!”_

In a swing of white before her she watched his hair swing and settle at his body turning as if to shield her before he glanced back at her saying,  _“I have to go.”_  Bowing his head to her and watching as she bowed hers in return and watched him dart away back through the bushes he’d passed through as he heard a clear and steady whisper,  _“Through time and starlight my heart aches for echoes of what yet yearns to breathe.”_  In a glance back Thranduil eyed the trees where the voice had flowed from as his Mother’s hand settled around his upper arm leading him towards their shop as she filled him in on the tasks she expected from him.

All day he completed the list until he was free to wander again, as per his usual habit, being well known for being the one youth to wander the farthest in their lands and knowing all the hidden spots and items where only the brave would go alone. Back again he stood in the clearing staring at the now bare stone behind the group of children all shocked at the sight that soon left at his arrival, assuming he was sent by their parents to fetch them. When he was finally alone he crept through the clearing glancing up into all the surrounding trees whispering,  _“My Lady?”_

Glancing in each direction before ducking to peek inside a large hollow log under a patch of clovers. On his knees he sighed at the lack of a sign of you only to jump back at something falling onto his back, settling into a crouch he felt a smile flinch anxiously onto his face meeting your soft smile as you knelt on top of the log,  _“Lose your book again?”_

His head shook,  _“No, My Lady. I was looking for you.”_

Your brow rose as you asked in a curious tone,  _“In a log?”_

 _“Well, you weren’t on the stone.”_  Your eyes followed his finger towards your former bed.

_“Why do the others come here?”_

_“We’re not allowed across the waters. Curiosity, I suppose.”_

_“At least you didn’t stare. Often.”_

Rising to his feet he offered you his hand helping you to your feet and guiding you on a slow path through the outer circle after your contact had dropped leaving him quietly inching closer to your side hoping for just an innocent brushing of his fingers against yours again. 

Quietly you wandered through the day until he returned, waiting for his company once again each day after your first silent passing through the incredible festival you were able to pass though the crowds unseen as you admired each of the events planned. All leading up to your hidden spot as you watched your friend walking on stage, wetting his lips as he walked to his place on stage and scanned over the crowd stopping on your gentle smile stirring one from him as he began his recitation.

Day by day he would sneak away to be with you, until the day the armies came.

…

For Ages now Dwarves have shared tales of the giant stone formed creatures guarding the borders of their lands. Each fabled to be sent by Mahal along with the very mountains he crafted to house his children, but each was fabled to be male, with only rumors of the daughters they were gifted. Tiny creatures said to bleed the very mithril and gold Dwarves yearned for as they spread jewels through the Dwarven lands. Whispers and rumors fueled the curiosity of those they housed and protected.

A firm knock sounded on a large green round door, one that opened to a short Elleth with brightly shimmering sapphire eyes in a deep green long sleeve shirt over a pair of tight black pants and tall brown boots with a pack held on her right shoulder by her hand with shimmering blue nails matching her eyes.

A single step later each of the stunned Dwarves claimed a glimpse at those eyes they each silently swore to have been carved from the purest of sapphires they’d ever witnessed glowing brightly at them. Against their urge to shun you for merely your race they were instantly stopped by Gandalf who in a hushed tone beside Thorin’s ear he shared your Maiar status, leaving you far from the children of Eru their kin has long since been against. So by morning when you appeared on your deer alongside the racing Hobbit you remained behind upon your urging to lead to their path when you knew he’d join you as soon as he came to his senses.

.

Drenched from the rain the Company entered the small cave Thorin had scouted for you all, with a small plop your bag landed on the rock you’d selected for your spot for the night as you stood beside your boots you’d removed. In a quick dig you found your next pair of identical deep green shirt and black pants. In a quick drop and prompt tug your new pants were eased on before a firm tug at the back of the neck of your shirt eased your shirt off after you set your vest by your bag and you pulled your dry shirt on. 

Through your steady exhale you eased your boots back on and waved your hands over your drenched clothes drawing the water from them that you eased through a small crack in the wall of the cave before you added your now slightly stiff black vest back on as you settled in front of the stone. In a glance up after your shockingly momentary change you met the soaked Hobbit’s eyes as he flashed you a timid smile adding his new shirt over his pants as you had while the Dwarves filed inside.

Quietly each took a glance over you, easing your comb through your long curls you were wringing out at your side once you freed them from your long braid, all stunned at your obviously dry clothes as they stripped out of their wet layers they hung for the night that you would wait to drain of their water when they went to sleep. One thing you’d learned of Dwarves was appearance was incredibly important to them, so maintaining your clean image around them was key as they spent a good part of each day maintaining theirs, especially around you.

So daily they would comb, braid, rebraid, adjust their layers to sit right between the frequent discovered chances to bathe or change. Chances that appeared far too distant apart for their liking and especially far too distant for you to maintain your seemingly untouched appearance. Dirt, rain, mud and sweat, nothing seemed to remain fixed on your clothes for long. Just as soon as it had touched you it seemed to vanish, something that even with the Princes’ not so secretive plan to cause you to spill your tea on yourself had remained with the same result. Between this assumed gift of yours along with the ever shifting shade of your eyes and nails in various shades of gemstones you were counted among the most interestingly gifted of the Maiar in their eyes.

But still it left no lessening of their irritation as once again you, in your immaculate state led the path into the campsite as the mud coated King growled his way behind you, muttering to himself so loudly in his mind had allowed an audible escape from him. Nearly half an hour later he’d joined the others in stripping, scrubbing and redressing again as Bombur guided Ori through the steps on a simple stew. Holding your small smirk from your continued game of seeing how long it took for the Dwarves to notice your obvious changing into one of your large selection of similar clothes tucked safely in your pack.

As you looked over the group your eyes scanned for the young Princes, rising to your feet you followed the young Hobbit as he carried their bowls of stew to them. In their rush past you your eyes scanned towards the timid steps of Bilbo around the Hobbit sneaking to free the horses. Between their hiding spots the Princes whispered your name in a hope to stop you as you walked straight into the clearing three trolls were currently drawing a giant pot to boil in the center of. 

Their conversation grew silent at your presence while your glow grew stirring an entranced gaze from them at your multicolored eyes and your opal like glowing skin moments before a blinding light filled the clearing and soon dimmed revealing three opal frightened figures where the trolls once stood stirring loud gasps from the blinking Princes in their attempt to focus from the shift in light as the other sprinted for the clearing. One by one they approached the figures giving them timid taps as Bilbo softly stepped to your side watching as you rolled your sleeve down to cover your now fully opal coated arm and hand.

Softly Bilbo asked in Elvish,  _“Your arm? Is it hurt?”_

You shook your head,  _“It will return to normal in time.”_

With an easing smile he gently pressed his hand to your arm,  _“Thank you.”_

You smiled back at him brightly giving him a chance to eye your multicolored eyes as they slowly shifted back to a soft topaz easing his smile deeper at its stirring his memories of the yellow flowers that should now be blooming around his smial. Turning your head you softly whispered something into the soft breeze stirring the horses back to your group while you all finished your meal as the group all grouped in small circles to share hushed Khuzdul whispers about how you’d managed to turn the trolls to stone. With scrubbed cutlery put away you joined the lines of Dwarves on their search for the hidden treasure hoard where they tucked their golden finds into the enchanted small chest you passed to Gloin who eagerly wished to test the enchanted item’s limits.

One by one the items were put away and the happy line of Dwarves, all exited the cave giving your spotless attire a good once over before their momentary dropped smiles as they forced themselves to think about anything but the grime coating them spurring on their stop at the stream by your former camp before starting the path to Rivendell alongside the freshly returned Wizard.

…

In a curious line behind you the men eyed the wavering path you and your tall chestnut fallow deer led their ponies on, silently sharing their hushed comments until a wave of tapped shoulders and pointed fingers at the stone gateway that just came into view ahead of you. A few minutes later you came into the view of the three Elves milling around the courtyards overlooking the long since unused entryway. 

Silently a ripple of alerts were sounded to the tall raven haired Elf Lord leading a chestnut haired Elf turning the corner and descending the stairs to meet with the Wizard as they each stole glimpses at you, the brightly glowing figure in the mix of Dwarves. Both unable to get a clear glimpse of you and your multicolored eyes as you took in the surroundings, lost to the world around you in your curious search, one that brought soft smiles to the Elf Lord and his aid’s faces as they caught your entranced path through the city. Even without their granting you entry or bidding you welcome, you and the Hobbit clutching your wrapped hand with the same expression were gladly welcomed by all Elves along your path by your obviously innocent appearance, while Gandalf conducted his brief explanation leading to the Dwarves’ welcome as well.

After an hours wandering you were guided to the bath house finally where a set of healers were waiting there for you, having been informed of your wrapped hand. Both of whom were stunned to see your skin slowly shifting back to its glowing form from its current glowing opal state. After a short explanation they both left you to scrub, relaxing at your fully intact state as you scrubbed your hair and caught echoes of the Dwarves in the bath house beside yours still drying and rebraiding their hair. A few minutes after they were finished you met them outside draped in a deep orange velvet gown with long tight sleeves aiding in covering your hidden affliction the Dwarves had yet to notice.

Stunned glances over you in your gifted Elven layers soon diminished as the men relaxed at your second set of clothes they hoped you would be allowed to keep, easing their nerves that at least once you arrived in Erebor they could save face at your lack of clothes until they bartered for more from either the Men or Elves nearby before their kin arrived.

…

Coated in rain once again you held tight to Bilbo in his new seat from his frightened state in front of you as his eyes shot wide open at the mountain before you shifting. Limbs formed of solid stone came into their view before their upward gazes brought the rest of the creature’s bodies into view. Through a flash of lightning your sharp whistle sounded pausing their battle and bringing their glowing multicolored eyes to land straight on you. 

In low growling tones indecipherable to the others they lowered, joining their arms into a bridge allowing you and your steeds to cross towards a large weaving set of caves. With a single glance back as you entered your eyes locked with the largest of them to bow your head and mentally whisper a thanks and your love towards your Father, a sentiment he loudly echoed back in a thunderous roar in your Mother tongue only sounding monstrous to those not of Maiar birth.

Quietly you followed the weaving path as screams sounded through the mountain. The deeper and deeper you delved more and more goblins came into view, all slowly being encased in creeping stalagmites of varying forms of crystals squeezing the last of their breaths from their bodies. As his blue eyes scanned over the creatures around you Thorin called to you softly ahead of him, “Are you doing this?”

In a glance back you shook your head, “No, the Guardians outside granted us safe passage by waking the mountains to protect us knowing their contents.”

Thorin nodded with a curious expression before asking, “How, how did you get them to form the bridge?”

With another turn you smiled at him through a soft giggle, “The tallest one is my Adad. The others are his Brothers, they’ve watched this pass since the West began to fall.”

When you turned back the group all shared similar whispers of, ‘Daughter of a Stone Giant.’ Between glances at Gandalf unsure if he was aware of all this. Level by level they passed until a final crystal column was passed before you exited and a single golden ring, that went unseen by the other came into your view upon your dismounting by the stream for the night. Coated in a thick layer of opal from a single exhale from you it sat in its new home in your pack, where it would wait until you decided how you would deal with the impatient trinket later.

.

Eased back on your bedroll using your pack as a pillow the Dwarves all stole glances at you while Bilbo brushed his foot hair on his beside you through your informing him of what lay ahead of you until Erebor in your wait for the fish Fili and Bofur were prepping. As Bombur aided Gloin in yet another inspection of some of their troll hoard trinkets yet polished soon joined by the hoard they found in the goblin tunnels you all had packed away into another of your enchanted chests. Finally as your eyes shut for the night the Dwarf King and his closets guard Dwalin both jointly led the decision that you were not to be injured. Even with your powers they could not risk it, you would be protected at all costs. They would find a safe place and tuck you in there assuring your safety until you could be sent for once the mountain was theirs again.

By morning your path began again, with Gandalf in the lead while you and Bilbo eyed the green surrounding you as you shared your tales of the Great Greenwood you’d once led travels through in the First Age. Slowly the forest and small peak in the distance grew closer, soon dwarfing you all as you and your cautious steeds entered the lands of a tall man eyeing you all curiously on his approach with an ax on his shoulder.

…

In a firm landing square on the back of the giant spider trying to crawl over Kili’s sleeping form your sword eased right through its back bringing it down before a group of clear crystals were shot out of your palm firing straight through the head of another trying to sneak up on an Elleth that appeared to take out the creatures. One by one they were taken down as the stunned Elves joining in to aid the redheaded Elleth all stole glances at you then led the way as you and your Company were led straight to the Dungeons. Unable to inform the King of your presence just yet in the flurry of last minute decisions before the Feast of Starlight the guards returned to their patrols allowing the Company to wait until the King could interrogate the leader of your group, one they all hoped would be you to hurry things along.

Softly your hums lulled the Dwarves into a fleeting calmness until you drifted off in your own exhaustion from the fight from earlier. Your soft breathing echoed in the Elves’ ears on their path to collect your leader, all dropping their expressions at who was chosen knowing it would only worsen things for the King’s already usual fowl mood through this celebration each year. A celebration he mainly continued for the happiness of his kin while he bore the sting of yet another reminder of the painful year without the enchanting woman his heart ached to see coated in the soft moonlight once again. 

Just once he so painfully hoped to witness the shimmering of your skin and eyes as he led you through one more stolen dance in the woods. Each year he’d steal away into the woods alone, fully armed and dully dressed with a physical imprint of where your head had once rested against his shoulder through your dance while his arms slid across your back holding you closely through your joint hums.

With fingers ticking against the arm of his throne the King sat eyeing the Dwarf entering his hall as he once again counted down the time until he could freely wander his lands. Within an hour of his return Bilbo, who’d snuck his way through the castle after slipping free when Thorin was taken and found a way out. Quietly one by one they left, making sure you were soundly sleeping in your cell allowing them a chance to slip away without you, all grabbing their belongings Bilbo had stashed along the way.

The eerie silence in the dungeons over the sound of the waterfalls caused you to glance between the cells within your view, a sigh left you before your lean towards the keyhole you softly blew through. With a white glow from your lips an emerald key fitting it perfectly allowing you to give it a turn and set yourself free to sneak through the kingdom. Silently you found your bag and a clear exit you trailed after a distracted guard on his path out again allowing you to get a good ways down the long since unused path. Overhead the sun sank sending the dark forest even darker as music played off in the distance stirring your soft hums once again.

With the moon fully above you a flash of white drew your eye to the low humming broad figure in the distance that turned in a circle at your soft whisper,  _“Duil.”_  Halting his turn his widened eyes settled on your same glowing emerald eyes and softly glowing skin that drew him in a quick trot to your side on the leaf strewn path through his creeping smile.

After an eager chuckle his hand outstretched and was quickly filled by yours allowing him a firm confirmation at your presence there as more than a trick of the forest before his lips met your knuckles,  _“My Lady.”_

_“You’re missing quite a celebration.”_

_“I’m thrilled to miss it, knowing I’ve seen you again.”_

Your smile grew as his deepened and his hand shifted for a more secure hold on yours as he wet his lower lip by drawing it into his mouth,  _“I suppose I’m not quite allowed my nickname for you with your new rank.”_

Stepping closer to you he replied softly,  _“I will always, always be Duil to you. No matter the title, My Lady.”_  His eyes scanned over the path you’d come from,  _“Are you hungry?”_

_“Your guards fed me a few hours ago.”_

His brow rose as his head tilted slightly,  _“I wasn’t informed of your arrival. When was this?”_

_“Um, a few hours before sunset I assume. The spiders were a bit distracting, blocked my view of the sun.”_

_“You were alone?”_

_“No. I was traveling with a group-.”_

_“With Thorin Oakenshield?”_

You nodded,  _“But they were gone when I woke up.”_

His eyes narrowed as the fingers on his free hand clenched and flexed,  _“I, where are you going?”_

_“Erebor, hopefully I will meet them there before they enter.”_

He nodded and forced a small smile,  _“Then I will lead the way, My Lady.”_

_“Ilyrana.” (Opal of Rare Beauty) “What My Ada named me. But you may call me Opal, if you wish.”_

With a soft smile he nodded and softly repeated lovingly,  _“Opal.”_

.

Rounding yet another tree your eyes landed on the Giant Elk giving the King a stern glare as he snorted and ground one of his hooves into the path under him. With a soft glare of his own the King stated to the creature,  _“I did not plan this!”_

The creature’s eyes narrowed as he approached and turned presenting his back with the saddle he’d obviously plopped on himself, due to its backwards position and freely dangling buckles, with a sigh Duil released your hands to correct and secure the saddle he promptly helped you onto from your spot stroking the Elk’s face. Duil’s eyes skimmed over you in place on his back proudly before climbing on after, making sure to have firm hold on you while the Elk turned and sped off towards the mountain.

.

Nearing the last ridge you’d have to cross Duil leaned forward slightly making sure to place his mouth closer to your ear as he asked,  _“How exactly were you planning on entering the mountain?”_

_“There’s a hidden door.”_

_“Any clue as to where?”_

_“Northern side is the best I got from my quick glimpse of the map.”_

He nodded and the Elk turned following your direction in his slow trot around the rocky grounds surrounding the base. With an upward glance he eyed the statues you’d have to climb as he dismounted and helped you down then watched the Elk head back to the forest,  _“Interesting hiding spot.”_

_“You don’t-.”_

_“I’m going with you.”_

..

Atop the ledge Duil stepped behind you, trailing your path curiously to the wall watching as your hand smoothed over the wall before you and formed a small circle on the markless stone soon filled with the soft white glowing breath you blew into the hidden keyhole forming an emerald key. Holding his shadowing position behind you with both blades drawn he aided you as best he could on the path to the treasury where he shut his eyes at your instruction then peeked his head around the doorway with wide eyes at the now ruby body of the once sleeping Dragon revealed by the shifting gold while a glowing white stone flew towards you after rising from under the layers of gold.

A soft chuckle left Duil as he stepped closer to you, smiling brightly at you before his body instinctually leaned in and his eagerness left him crashing his lips into yours for a mutually deepening kiss. With his eyes shut he felt your hands glide over his cheeks as he raised you in his arms. Though the soft warm skin on one and the smooth yet firm texture of the other drew his eyes over the strange one at your parting when he lowered you. In a concerned gaze his hand circled the now ruby formed limb you were sporting that he turned over in his hands until your saying,  _“It fades back, after.”_

His eyes rose to the base of your neck as he spotted the ruby line starting at the rim of your shoulder,  _“Does it hurt?”_

Your head shook,  _“Tingles a bit when it fades back.”_

After wetting his lower lip again his hand eased over your cheek and he leaned in to claim another kiss from you.

Firmly in your hand the arkenstone landed and remained through your path to the throne room where you secured it in place saying,  _“I suppose we beat the Dwarves after all.”_

 _“They most likely will find  their way to Laketown_.”

Looking him over as he rested his hands on the hilts at his hips you asked,  _“Are you hungry?”_ He gave you a soft smile,  _“I should have enough meat left for a decent stew.”_

Gently his hand eased around yours saying,  _“The apartment I normally stayed in should be mostly in tact.”_

_“You’re certain you don’t wish to return, you should be able to get back by the final dance.”_

_“Not without you.”_

.

For the long walk up he gladly shared with you the secrets and facts he knew of the lightly glowing mountain around you as it sealed shut to guard you before you eyed the large gold gilded doors in the Royal Wing. He opened them and smiled at your awed expression at the hint of Elven styling in the design. 

With a full fire burning as you started on the dinner you caught sight of the King laying his swords and outer deep green armored shirt on one of the arm chairs in the sitting room before removing his boots to sit beside your boots and bag. In a timid glance into the kitchen he wet his lips and joined your side eyeing the dirt coated cloth you’d speedily scrubbed your area of counter clean. Holding his smile he gently left a kiss on your cheek while collecting the cloth to continue the scrubbing of the rest of the counter around you.

_“Duil, how have you been? Or more obviously, what have I missed in your life. I’ve heard a few points of it, mainly battles, and the birth of your Son. He’s on the guard, correct?”_

Duil nodded meeting your gaze as his hand circled over the counter again with the crumpled cloth,  _“Yes.”_

 _“He’s an impressive fighter.”_  Easing Duil’s smile wider,  _“And your Naneth’s smile.”_

_“Yes. It was difficult to allow him to train at all after my late Wife fell.”_

Your eyes met again,  _“You’ve known great pain in our parting. Of that I am sorry for not being there to lessen it.”_

He shook his head,  _“You owe me no apologies.”_

With a smile you poured out two bowlfuls of the stew and led the King to the warm sitting room to eat before the fire as you enjoyed some of the nearly empty Elvish wine bottle, of the two, you had been gifted in Rivendell to celebrate when you returned, but your minor celebrations and need for a base for a sore throat draught for the Company had left the first with only enough for two half glasses. Slowly through the night between your catching up and draining of your small amount of wine you found yourselves dancing to a small record player he’d recovered from its resting place in one of the closets until you were blindly tangled in the darkened bedroom between the dust coated sheets of the King’s usual bed with his shirtless frame curled around your back clutching you tightly in your shared slumber.

 


	2. Chapter 2

In a slow inhale your body shifted, opening the eyes of the King behind you from his light sleep. A small smile returned to his face at your body settling against his chest with your head returning to its place on his bicep with a soft sigh. His eyes lowered when his lips met the top of your head when it shifted slightly allowing you to mumble,  _“It’s morning.”_

Thranduil chuckled hearing the single thrush on a ledge somewhere chirping happily in the light, daring to sing to its hearts content against the threat of the great creature he believed to be still slinking around within.  _“Yes it is.”_

_“You’ll be leaving soon?”_

His eyes shifted to meet yours when your head tilted back to look at him,  _“Why would you think that?”_

_“You’re a King.”_

_“And? My people can handle themselves for a few days until we return.”_ He wet his lips quickly,  _“You will return with me?”_

_“You’re certain you wish for me to go with you?”_

His hand stroked your cheek lovingly,  _“I never wish to spend another day without you.”_

Your smile crept back,  _“Still, your people would be concerned to not hear from you.”_

 _“I’m certain my Elk passed on the news of our trip. But, if it will calm your concern I will write to my Son, sharing the news of Smaug’s passing and my remaining with you until Thorin and his men return home.”_  His lips met your cheek before he eased back from you and out of the thick formerly dust coated covers that he walked across before hopping down to walk to the desk where he found a piece of parchment and a pen along with a small tray. 

With that gathered in his hand in the flat tray his other hand lit a match he found to spread the flame to the lantern on the desk that he carried back to the bed after discarding the dead match. Hopping on it again to cross to your side, leaving the lantern on the bedside table as he eased under the covers again propping the tray on his legs through his settling. With a soft smile he quickly composed a short letter.

_“Little Leaf,_

_On my patrols I came across Lady Opal, the-,”_

Softly you leaned against his shoulder and said,  _“Maiar.”_  His eyes shifted through his head turning to meet yours,  _“I’m a Maiar.”_

He nodded and continued,

_“Maiar among the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Who happens to be my eldest friend from my childhood home I’ve told you about. I ensured her safe arrival to Erebor. We gained entrance and the beast is dead. The Company however we believe to be in or on their way to Laketown. There seems to be a lack of aviary companions willing to return just yet past a zealous thrush, if you wouldn’t mind sending one out to alert them of their chance to return home safely. After they have returned once Lady Opal is ready she will be joining us in Greenwood. I am aware it is early, but I was insisted upon to alert you all to my whereabouts and safe condition. I will be back as soon as possible, until then mind the wine levels and ensure the Elks don’t get too greedy with their daily fruit and jam tastings. Until then I trust you know what to do,_

_I Love You and I hope you two will get along well when we return._

_Also don’t forget to drink your tea for your headache from the wine. The purple one._

_Ada_ _.”_

With a gentle peck on your cheek he smiled at you waving the paper before him to ensure the ink was dry before intricately folding it together for easier handling and he stated,  _“Perhaps I could convince that thrush to pass on my message.”_

Giggling softly you shifted to his side asking,  _“Did you want your shirt back?”_

He smiled glancing at the thin white undershirt he had laid out under you both to spare you both a layer of dust even after his hard shake he gave them and the pillows the night before that would surely smell like you after this. “ _We will be coming back to bed afterwards once a small breakfast is prepared hopefully.”_

You smiled following him out as he pulled his now terribly wrinkled shirt back on, to the secret ledge where you convinced the thrush to pass on the note to the young Prince and his anxiously buzzing kin at the news the Elk had spread of your journey. With your hand claimed by his once again for your trip back to the Elven apartment to fix breakfast before your being carried back to bed for another chance to relax in each other’s arms between stolen kisses.

…

By nightfall halfway through his next set off bout of dancing Thranduil paused as you did, easing his hands around your back as you slid yours along his chest from his shoulders while saying,  _“Horses.”_

His gentle smile returned as he pressed his lips to yours again after a quick lean, stealing yet another breathtaking kiss before his lips left yours before pecking against yours again then shifted into a smile at your creeping smile when he led the way to the front gates. Making sure to add your boots and him, his outer shirt again while you combed his hair back with your fingers before accepting his hand. Turn by turn you remained fixed at his side hearing the creatures draw closer and soon stop at the short bridge near the entrance.

Firmly you both gripped the bolt securing the door and tugged it free before the Dwarf group on the other side came into view when the small door was opened.

Each pair of eyes scanned over you in search of any injury while the familiar twinge of brows occurred at their noticing your spotless familiar outfit. A soft giggle from you sounded at your ankles crossing through your small twists as your hands locked behind your back when your eyes met Thorin’s after Bilbo crashed into you for a tight hug and joined your side stealing a glance up at the softly smiling King beside you. While his eyes blinked again Thorin drew in a steady breath curious as to what rules he would have to follow and just what he would have to turn over for ownership of his home, until you said,  _“I don’t believe welcome home is quite the proper term for this, but all the same, Welcome Home King Thorin.”_

His eyes scanned between you as tears fought to fill the group’s eyes as he cleared his throat and replied,  _“I have to ask, just what was bartered to have the King release you?”_

Your smile inched wider through your next giggle as King Thranduil chuckled lowly, stealing a glance at you before replying,  _“I did not release her. I came across Lady Opal in the forest on my yearly wandering. As one of my oldest friends I refused to allow her this trip unaccompanied. No agreement was made or offered past her residence in Greenwood after her contract with you is completed.”_

He glanced between you shifting his extended finger from you to him,  _“You knew him?”_

Thranduil nodded,  _“Had I been alerted of her presence our interaction would have gone very differently.”_

Thorin glanced at you again with a curious expression,  _“You bartered, for nothing?”_

Your head shook,  _“Not a thing past his offer of company. We hadn’t met since he was quite young, before the West began to fall.”_ Breaking your ankles apart you stepped forward gently taking hold of his upper arm and giving him a soft tug starting his path inside as your hands settled on his back to keep him moving _, “You can inspect your hoard yourself. Everything is still there except the Arkenstone.”_

His head turned to catch your eye before looking to Thranduil who added  _“It’s been added to your throne again. I have a mountain, this one is yours. We have our differences and past problems between us, I am in no way ever going to keep you from returning home. I have lost two homes in my lifetime, I know the pain.”_

Thorin smirked,  _“And yet you jailed us.”_

Thranduil’s eyes shifted sterner for a moment until his hand was brushed by yours, quite obviously as the young Princes and Thorin caught a glimpse of your fingers giving his pinky a gentle squeeze before his saying,  _“I have faced the Serpents of the North before. If I was not so certain of Lady Opal’s abilities I would have locked her away again as well. He was the only hindrance in your plan.”_

Thorin stole a glance back at you,  _“And just what did you witness of the Lady’s abilities to follow her so easily?”_

Thranduil smirked,  _“It wasn’t what she did, it’s how she awoke.”_ Thorin’s brow rose.

Bilbo,  _“Awoke?”_

Thranduil chuckled easing the next doorway a bit wider for the group,  _“In my home there was an island surrounded by a lake we were forbidden by the Valar to touch. On the other side of the island was what appeared to be a statue of a sleeping Elleth coated in a sheet of moss on a stone platform. I lost my book, and when I went to retrieve it she awoke. I did not need anything to witness past that.”_

Dwalin,  _“Her guards didn’t harm you for waking her?”_

Thranduil,  _“She had no guards that I could see. No need for them.”_

Balin,  _“Why would the Valar place you there?”_

_“We were placed near our Ones, to wake only with them. A girdle was granted to the Queen for her lands in return for my resting place going untouched until I woke.”_

Ori,  _“Must have been quite a protective shield in return.”_

_“Though it was conditional to when I was sleeping unless the Queen was able to continue its sealing.”_

Bilbo softly mumbled to himself,  _“That’s how it fell, she couldn’t.”_ Without a nod he caught your quiet agreement in your eyes before he joined the others in a set of gasps at the giant ruby serpent now mingled in with the hoard.

…

Between the heavy crashing of metal through the crowd of screams the forces locked in a sprint to battle froze at the loud roars issued from behind the shifting forest and hills the goblins and orcs had burst through and now frozen in place on. All around the forces Stone Giants came into view, roaring through their earth shaking trot towards the dark creatures. With a smirk in place Thorin stole a glance at the obviously frightened Elf King as he mentally tried to reign himself back to his neutral state of mind for the battle. A nudge at his elbow drew his eyes to the Dwarf King who chuckled and stated,  _“I suppose Opal hasn’t introduced you to her Adad yet?”_

Thranduil softly mumbled,  _“Now is not-.”_

His eyes followed Thorin’s finger towards the three Giants coming from over Greenwood,  _“She said the tallest was her Adad, the other two are her Uncles.”_  With a firm pat on the Elf King’s back Thorin gave another soft chuckle,  _“Think of it this way, if we survive this you can ask for his blessing.”_  Thranduil nodded then turned his head back to the returning charge from the orcs.

…

Locked in a race of your own you followed the echoes of shouts with a Hobbit hot on your heels in your race up Raven Hill. Once again it was decided to leave you behind, so out you slipped through the hidden door they’d left unguarded at their not knowing its true location since with their return it no longer proved relevant to learn. Between your quickened breaths you stole a glance back at the Hobbit panting heavily on his try to keep up. In a quick scoop you eased him on your back and doubled your pace up the side of the icy rocks to the top. Slowly his breathing settled through your climb until you found yourselves crouched behind a pile of crumbled rocks each gripping your unsheathed blades.

With firm blows your twin blades brought the largest of them to their knees as Bilbo picked off the smaller ones you allowed to pass you in a slow trickle allowing them one at a time to not overload him. One by one their forces fell between your waves of light shifting groups of them to diamonds causing the skin on your arms to slowly creep into the shimmering stones. In a curious circle you turned eyeing the fallen creatures in the now empty clearing before you cautiously followed the echoes of the whispers the hidden forces hoped you would miss.

One pounce of a warg later you both were split apart, each defending your own side of the clearing between your large waves of gems that swallowed the creatures whole and spread over any daring to touch them. Between your swings in your brief moment of peace you caught a glimpse of the white orc sneaking up on Bilbo as he faced Bolg in a rock coated former courtyard between the crumbling towers. 

In a quick jolt you raced towards him, hurling one of your swords at Bolg that slammed into his exposed side slicing through his heart dropping him to his knees for Bilbo’s issuing the final blow through his hearing a stunned exhale from behind him. In a turn his eyes widened at the large blade sticking through your back dripping with a fine glistening silvery wave of droplets as the now headless body of the creature wielding the weapon released it and dropped heavily to the icy ground.

Timidly his hand landed on your back in his trembling path around you between your sharp slow raspy breaths. Before you his eyes scanned over your hands gripping the sword inside your now diamond wreathed wound as another slow trickle of silver coated the freed portion of the blade. Inch by inch he slowly aided its extraction before dropping it and watching as a silvery vein sealed the wound as the diamond coating on your body spread to the base of your neck through your next breath. Wetting his lips Bilbo inched closer to you asking,  _“You’re, that, you’re alive still.”_

With a weak chuckle you nodded,  _“It will heal, slowly, but it will heal.”_ As you inhaled again you turned and eyed the creeping cloud then collected your swords again and led Bilbo to the rocky ledge there the catapults were still seated. Glancing over your shoulder at a loud crash your smile grew at the largest of the Stone Giants kneeling atop the ledge and settling forward on his left hand eyeing you both as his extended finger on his free hand skimmed against your arm through his eyeing your fresh wound while he growled something at you. 

With a soft smile your forehead pressed against his finger you tightly hugged through what Bilbo could only imagine to be a smile from him as you grumbled something in return. Upon releasing him he reared up on his knees and aided you in turning the catapults and brought a grouping of chains into your reach for you three to interweave between glances at the growing swarm.

Pull and release, three times you continued this pattern, sending the woven chains out collecting large groups of them as the Company in the cleared fields below chased Thranduil in his race up to you after hearing your shriek at the snapping winged beast that crashed landed feet in front of you only to die at your Uncle’s fist crushing it as he joined your Father’s side while the others joined in, crushing the others then grabbing the net to gather more between the slew of arrows from the approaching Elves as Thranduil leapt into the task of aiding you and Bilbo on reloading the catapults for the next set of nets. 

Silence fell over the hill at the last of the beasts falling and the wave of cheers dying through your backwards stagger. In a reach back your hand found your Father’s that cradled your body allowing you to rest back in his loosely extended fingers through your slowly deepening breaths. After a respectful head nod at the large cooing rumble aimed at you from the giant supporting you the Elf King joined your side as the Company and Dain followed after, all watching as the slice through your chest was revealed through the button-less opening in your shirt above your vest along with the line of diamonds creeping over your face as your eyes held their glowing emerald form and your hair shifted to its bright mithril form.

Cautiously the Elf King’s fingers met your chest around your wound asking,  _“What did this?”_

At your side Bilbo wet his lips saying,  _“Azog snuck up on me. Lady Opal took the blow.”_

Growling breaths rippled through the crowd of Dwarves through the drooping of your lids. Speechlessly Thranduil inched closer to you softly whispering healing chants that did nothing to mend the large wound while Gandalf approached at his finally arriving at the top on the back of a large Eagle. Wetting his lips he wove through the bodies and knelt before you after uttering a low growl of a greeting to your Father who bowed his head in return and allowed the Wizard to extend his hand over your wound. Turning to face the others Gandalf stated _, “The Mithril has sealed the wound. All she needs now is rest, a moon should do it, I have seen her Cousins face worse. Much like their Fathers their bodies are built to return to gems and reform, possibly a week in this form and the rest shifting back again.”_

His eyes lowered to your hand shifting into you pocket revealing a small opal globe on a chain you, with your slit eyes settled around the finger of your Father’s free hand through a low grumble you gave as his head leaned closer to yours. With a deep flash of ruby passing over his eyes through a growing roar that soon spread through the rest of the giants that all rose at his call to war, each taking a handful of the Company and Elf Lords and soldiers around you as Bilbo, Legolas and Thanduil hoped onto your Father’s around you.

Across the distances of their hands circling the group shouts were traded between the wonder at where these racing beasts were headed. All racing past the city centered in the frozen lake filled with terrified citizens all peeking at them, not noticing the boat trying to slip away packed to the brim with gold guided by a hooded portly relaxing man and his hooded henchman frantically rowing to clear the giant foot that soon landed right on them sending the pool of gold to spread through the frozen waters.

.

Large indents of broken earth in the dry and barren lands in their path eyes were widened as they opened upon waking to find Mordor within sight. An angered roar sounded through the creatures as they slowed and lowered their handfuls into the stretch of desert at the ending line of green allowing the Giants around your Father to grasp at the Nazguls circling above that they soon crushed before their tearing the at the Black Gate, throwing the broken bits into the towers within the dark city as your Father alone walked towards the burning mountain giving the tower with the burning eye a firm growled utterance.

Within his hand your group swayed at his stop at the base of the mountain, with a small breeze his free hand approached, bringing the opal into Bilbo’s sight, as his eyes locked with the giants his hands instinctually cupped under his closing fingers that split the stone freeing the golden ring to drop into his palms. Wetting his lips he glanced at Thranduil who gently rested his hand on the Hobbits back and led him into the mountain and back again catching your Father throwing a giant portion of a nearby tower at the tower holding the burning eye. 

A large crack spread across the middle of it causing the eye to glance around frantically at its slow splitting up to the top while he collected the pair again, who grouped around you and Legolas again as the large fingers closed around you for the giants to exit the city as the mountain began to erupt. Once again the Elves and Dwarves were gathered and led to Gondor, where they were granted food and shelter for the night as the circle of Giants sat in a circle swaying through a thunderous hummed song. 

By morning the group gathered and glanced over the group now including the summoned Ents from Fangorn all singing to you in their own tongues sharing their spare energy with you causing your glow to grow revealing your receding diamonds over your fingertips and your slowly darkening hair.

By nightfall their race ended bringing them back to Erebor again once the giants had dispersed along with the Ents, leaving just your Father who sat in a curled position with his legs before him after your body being passed to King Thranduil. Heads turned as a soft breeze sounded through his dimming eyes while a cloud of multicolored light flowed from him, forming a tall nearly eight foot figure of pure light in a indistinguishable plain form that followed you inside up to your apartment. 

Nearly three days you slept as his form cradled you, humming to you in a deep comforting tone that seemed to draw all Dwarves nearer to your door upon their passing while your skin slowly came back into sight. His hold never loosening but shifting slightly allowing the Elf King to join you in your huddled pile as well as Bilbo and Legolas. 

Between his songs stories were traded between the Elf King and him while learning each other, by the time your eyes had opened your Father’s hand trailed around Thranduil’s wrist awakening a sapphire ring that slowly sank once again into his skin. Wordlessly his head nodded a soft thanks before the same was done to Legolas’ revealing his emerald ring, both having never noticed their shielded ability stemming from your bond, its awakening signaling his blessing.

As the week ended you managed your first meal and hugged your Father tightly at his needing to return to his larger form. In a position on the Elf King’s back you led him out again to witness his return and rise before his massive finger eased along your cheek. After a mental trading of farewells he turned and started his trek back towards Rivendell leaving you to return to your apartment.

.

Planning had flown into full swing for the first of many celebrations. The mountain had nearly filled again and you were settled fully into your new place in the Dwarf Council where you spent your days relaxing and exploring as much as you could between your joining them for meetings. With the path of the moon you could feel your full limits of power returning to normal, and tonight under the light of the full moon you imagined yourself once again locked in the arms of your One to dance until dawn among your friends. Thranduil had to return home to control his end of the planning, claiming the chance to court you properly and use the space to aid in the secrecy of his planned gifts and meetings.

Stretched out along your bed your eyes turned to the opened door that allowed the Company into your room behind Thorin who set a wrapped garment bag onto the foot of your bed stating,  _“Your dress, as promised.”_

You smirked as his eyes scanned over your same outfit, though with fully restored buttons that stirred a wave of similar irritated glances from the returned Dwarves that all gave disbelieving looks to their King who allowed you to bear the same outfit each day, no matter what ability you seemed to claim at keeping it spotless.

Dwalin,  _“We’d have allowed your dress from Rivendell but you wore it last week.”_

You smirked again,  _“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”_

A clear growl sounded from Gloin as he’d reached his end and blurted out,  _“You’ve worn the same clothes for months now! You’re not wearing those enchanted layers to the ball!”_

With a giggle you propped up on your elbow,  _“Enchanted layers?”_

Thorin growled as well and eyed your room,  _“You’re not wearing it! Now, where is that circlet Thranduil sent you?”_

His body turned and followed your soft reply of,  _“Closet.”_

From within the closet you heard the ring of a gripping of hangers before he walked out with one handful of your shirts and the other of your pants, all similar and extended them at his sides,  _“What is this?!”_

_“My clothes.”_

Around him the Dwarves grouped around him grabbing them and spreading them around.

Dwalin,  _“They’re identical.”_

_“Yup.”_

Dori,  _“This is how you stayed so clean?”_

You nodded,  _“Appearance matters to your kin. Had to.”_

Through another growling breath Thorin led the Princes into your closet where they gathered the rest of them and returned into your room as Fili asked,  _“There’s got to be twenty of each, why have so many?”_

You shrugged,  _“They were on sale and the only color in my size.”_

With furrowed brows after rolling their eyes Thorin led them to Dori’s apartment as he mumbled designs they could use for each to distinguish them. With a giggle you glanced at Bilbo and asked,  _“How did they think I managed it?”_

Bilbo chuckled softly replying,  _“Common belief rippling through the mountain is witchcraft.”_ Making you giggle again.

Days bled on bringing with them happier times and the growing sound of little boot coated feet in the deep green glowing halls, celebrations and anniversaries were marked until the slew of weddings for you and the Company, each bringing the trembling of the earth at your kin coming to join in on the joyous occasions. All happily milling about within the mix in both stone and light forms with an increase of visits from your Father especially as the races around you anxiously awaited the arrival of your heirs. 

Curiosity bubbled through the Dwarves especially, amping up their already shifting mental gears at their new gem lines circling their wrists, rings that soon vanished and would not reveal their effects for the next century for most before it became apparent of the new endless lifespan of the stone formed kin at your alliance and aid in the new beginning of Middle Earth. 

Though in the mix one Hobbit, Consort to the King no less went day to day without a glimpse of any gem lines to his and his Husband’s thorough inspections. At least until an accidental dropping of a dagger from a trick a visiting Dwarf Lord had displayed landed in the center of the stunned Hobbit’s foot.

Gasps and shouts echoed through the halls at the injury as poor Bilbo’s expression shifted through his reach down when he noticed the hairs on his feet turning to a familiar shade of silver. Upon extraction the silver liquid coated blade made the visiting Lord drop heavily as Thorin crouched down and raised the now sapphire coated foot with a clear mithril seam through the center of the top and bottom. Smiles grew at their now obvious eternal link before their crashing kiss that led to a call for a crutch for the Consort until it was mended. 

Soon enough happiness and light filled the lands again as with an eager stroke the hand of your One eased over your exposed stomach and its small bump while your lips met and parted through lingering kisses in your cuddling stance in bed while planning out a set of names to choose from. A list that soon grew as the Prince climbed onto the bed with a full tray of food along with a clear list of his own as he joined your pile sharing in your breakfast.

 


End file.
